


Snowy Days

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/F, Fluff, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Waverly, Nicole, and Wynonna decide to spend some time bonding and building a snowman, unexpected things end up happening though!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Kudos: 18





	Snowy Days

It was a sunny, wintry day. It had snowed the previous night and the snow was thick, the perfect packing snow for making a snowman. The day progressed like it normally did with Waverly and Wynonna getting up and having breakfast. Waverly couldn't stop thinking about how she wanted to build a snowman, but wasn't sure if her sister would find the idea lame. "So, I was thinking of something but I really don't want you to shoot down the idea before I even finish saying it." Waverly looks at Wynonna with a serious look on her face. "What were you thinking Waves?" Waverly starts to get an excited look on her face, "Well, I was thinking maybe you, me, and Nicole could build a snowman?" Wynonna laughs, "I don't know, I mean unless we give it a peacemaker replica to hold." Waverly jumps up and down, "We can totally give it a peacemaker to hold!" Wynonna can't help but roll her eyes a bit at her sister's excitement over building this snowman. Waverly gets in touch with Nicole and invites her over to build a snowman. Nicole sounds just as excited as Waverly over the phone. Suddenly, they hear a knocking at the door, and see that it's Nicole. They both greet her and Wynonna laughs a bit. "Do I look funny in my winter jacket and hat or something?" Nicole asks Wynonna. "No, I still think this whole idea of building a snowman is kinda silly but I guess as long as the snowman can hold a peacemaker replica, I'll go with it." Waverly smiles, "You know, you are never too old to build a snowman!" Wynonna goes and grabs a carrot out of the fridge. "I've got his nose or maybe it's his dick." Waverly rolls her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that will be the nose Wynonna!"

* * *

They head outside and Waverly starts gathering snow to make the snowman's body. Before she gets the snow into a huge ball she throws some snow at Wynonna and Wynonna throws a snowball back at her hitting her right in the arm. "Not only am a good shot with the peacemaker but I'm a good shot with a snowball!" Waverly laughs, "I guess you are very skilled!" Nicole randomly lays down in the snow and starts making a snow angel. "Look it's Waverly, a sweet little snow angel." Waverly giggles, "Oh Nicole, you are making blush but who can tell anyways seeing it's a bit chilly out here." Waverly pounces on Nicole and wrestles around with her in the snow. "No sex in the snow guys, we have a snowman to build." Wynonna says. Waverly laughs, "Wow, for someone who didn't wanna build one, you are getting pretty eager." Waverly gets off of Nicole and then Nicole says exactly what she's thinking. "She's probably not that eager, she just doesn't wanna watch us melt this snow." They all start to laugh. They continue rolling the snow into big balls and get the body built. Wynonna does the last big ball for the head and puts it on the snowman. "Time to grab some branches for the arms." Waverly goes and gets the branches, carefully poking them into the sides of the snowman. "What about the coal for the eyes and mouth?" Nicole asks. "I've got some coal in my pocket." Wynonna says. She rolls her eyes, "Don't ask how I got coal but you probably already know." Wynonna puts the eyes on and the mouth using the coal. "She was a very bad girl last year and mom got her coal for Christmas." Waverly says. "It was just mom's humor and you know it." Nicole attaches the carrot nose. "It's missing buttons but I've got some rocks we can put to represent buttons." Waverly puts the rocks down the middle of the snowman. They all step back to look at it.

* * *

Suddenly, a bullet flies past them and hits the snowman right in the cheek, taking a chunk off of it! "What the hell was that?" Wynonna says. She puts the peacemaker replica quickly in between the branch which represents the hands. "Seriously, you are gonna put that there now, after someone already shot at our snowman!" Waverly says. Wynonna unzips her jacket a bit, reaching her hand inside for her real peacemaker. They walk around the yard, wondering where the person is hiding. Nicole walks past a tree and suddenly a man jumps out and grabs her, he aims his gun at her! His eyes are glowing red. Wynonna reaches for her peacemaker. "Don't make any sudden moves or I shoot her!" The guy says. "Wynonna, listen to him, please!" Waverly says. Nicole swallows hard not wanting Wynonna to do anything stupid. Wynonna thinks quickly cause she knows if she pulls out her peacemaker and the guy sees her, then it could be the end of Nicole! "Hey, who is that person standing behind you?" Wynonna asks the guy. There actually isn't anyone standing behind him but she's hoping to play a trick on him so she can pull out her peacemaker. The guy turns around and looks, while he's looking away, Wynonna pulls out her peacemaker. They are now standing across from each other with their guns drawn. Waverly still knows that this can't be good because what if, what if he pulls his trigger faster and gets Wynonna or worse yet shoots Nicole! Waverly bends down and gathers snow. "What are you doing?" The guy asks. "I'm just going to fix this snowman's cheek. The guy chuckles, thinking it's ridiculous how excited Waverly is about the snowman. She gathers the snow into a small ball and suddenly throws it right at the guy hitting him in the head. The reason it hits him right in the head is because Nicole sees the snowball coming and ducks. The guy loses his grip of Nicole and she gets away. Wynonna runs over stepping on the guy's chest while he lays on the ground and aims her peacemaker right at him. "I know you aren't even human, I saw your eyes glowing." Wynonna says. The guy makes a growling sound and Wynonna shoots him right in the head, turning him into dust! 

* * *

They walk away and look around making sure no one else is lurking. "Who was that guy?" Nicole asks. "He was actually a demon and usually they don't travel alone but I take it his buddies took off." Wynonna says. They all head back inside the house but Waverly can't stop thinking about how she didn't get to fix the snowman's cheek and it starts bothering her. She sneaks off back outside without Wynonna and Nicole noticing at first. She goes and starts packing some snow for the cheek getting it put back on. She stands there admiring the snowman for a while. Meanwhile, Wynonna and Nicole realize that Waverly doesn't seem to be in the house any where. "Where did she go now?" Wynonna asks. "Maybe she went back outside, but she shouldn't have went out there all alone!" Nicole says. They get ready to head outside but just before they step out the door another demon guy comes and grabs Waverly from behind! "Help, Wynonna help!" Waverly shouts. Wynonna and Nicole get out the door and Wynonna grabs her peacemaker from her jacket. "Hold it right there!" She aims at the demon guy but he's quick to take one arm and reach for his gun, he aims it at Waverly's head. "Don't even think about it, or I shoot the girl!" Wynonna thinks about using her same trick. "Hey, who is that standing behind you?" This time the demon guy isn't dumb and doesn't look. "I'm not falling for that one." He says. He presses the gun tighter against Waverly's head. "Wynonna please help me." The guy gets angry, "Shh quiet down or I will shoot you if you say another word!" Waverly stays quiet with fear in her eyes. "Look let's both put our guns down and no one gets hurt." Wynonna says. "I can't trust you!" The guy says. "Just tell me why you are here and what you want from us." Wynonna says. "I feast off of human blood and I thought this one looked good enough to shoot and eat!" He says. "She tastes terrible, trust me, but I however taste very sweet!" Nicole says as a way to distract him. Waverly sighs and looks disgusted, "Do I really taste that bad Nicole?" She asks. "Yeah, honestly a very bitter taste which lingers in your mouth for days." The guy lets Waverly go and starts heading towards Nicole when suddenly Wynonna shoots him right in the chest, poof he turns to dust! "So now what, do we go back inside or will more be out here waiting for us again?" Waverly asks. "I think it's safe to go inside now." Wynonna says.

* * *

They head back inside the house. "Seriously though, what if more are out there just waiting?" Waverly asks. "Well, they think I taste sweet so I should go out there alone." Nicole says. "Are you crazy Nicole?" Waverly asks. "Yeah and by the way you taste nice and sweet it was just a good way to distract them." Nicole smiles at Waverly. "Oh I really don't wanna hear the details on how my sister tastes!" Wynonna says. Wynonna gives Nicole the peacemaker gun to hide in her jacket. She steps outside alone and Waverly and Wynonna watch from the window inside. They make sure they aren't seen through the window though, they duck down and peek out occasionally. Nicole stands there and lets the demons know that she's there and tastes oh so sweet. No one ends up coming though, so she heads back inside. "Okay yeah I'd say they are definitely gone now." Nicole says. "Now that the craziness is over with, I say we should just sit down on the couch and relax a bit." Waverly says. "Sounds like a plan to me." Nicole says. They all sit down on the couch and talk about how to defeat the demons the next time they see any. 


End file.
